iriverfandomcom-20200215-history
Font Customizer
Links MisticRiver Thread: Here Official Website: Here Download: here Description Translated from the Font Customizer Website (in the MisticRiver thread) Preparation First, iriver H10 is connected to the USB port. After that, H10 Font Customizer is started. NOW DOES WORK WITH H20 ALL FIRMWARE. DIRECTIONS AFTER STANDARD. *Modification of font When [ with the respective font of the Hangul ], [ Chinese character ], [ kana ] and [ the alphanumeric ], those which we would like to modify are clicked, because the selective picture of the font appears, please select favorite the font. *Because the result which it modifies appears in the preview window under the right, please verify indication there. In addition, when contents of the text box are modified, also indication of the preview window changes. With check box with respect to the right, it can change the font of the time before and the font after the modifying. *Adjustment of font Depending upon the font, interval does not open too much, there are times when balance of the top and bottom does not take. Because it corresponds to this, on side of four buttons, there is a button which is arranged in the cross. [ + ] Of the top and bottom, [ - ] vertical position of the font can be adjusted with the button. [ + ] Left and right, [ - ] in the button interval of the font can be adjusted. Both, is reset by once more modifying the type of font. *Retention of font When [ in file retention ] the button is clicked, the original font file backs up, present modification contents are written. Because also state of check box with respect to the right is reflected that way, in order to be able to obtain the indication which you like, please adjust. *Furthermore, to call the original font file, [ you reset to the origin ] please click the button. It reads out the contents of the job backup file. It's safe as it doesn't interfere with your firmware files..it's in it's own folder. http://www.susono.com/~hiroya_d/iRiverJ/H10/scrshot2.png Instructions for use with h10 20gb (all firmware): 1. Connect device to pc using the UMS trick 2. Download the font customizer zip folder, and extracts it on your desktop. 3. In the my computer window, open the iriver hdd. Go to the system directory. Then open the font folder. 4. Make a backup of that file. 5. Go up one level so you are in the system folder. Make a copy of the file H10_20GC.mi4. 6. (you should now have 2 files: one that reads "H10_20GC.mi4" and another that reads "copy of H10_20GC.mi4") Rename the copy to H10.mi4. Do NOT delete the old one. 7. Open the extracted folder with the font customizer program. Copy the file "h10 cust.exe" to the root directory of your iriver. 8. Double click on the "h10 cust.exe" that is ON YOUR PLAYER. 9. On the left side of the program, there are 4 buttons. Click the bottom one, which reads Latin_Cryllic_(L)... 10. Choose your font. 11. Click on the button labeled "Write To File (w)"